This door isn't closed yet
by Those-carrots
Summary: A world without Powerpuff girls that's ruled by both the Rowdyruff's and 'Him', is not exactly a pleasant environment to live in. Regardless this is the current state of the world, under a new world order, a one world government, with total and utter control. 'Til this day, however, Brick is haunted with paranoia that the Powerpuffs aren't actually dead. Original pairings RRBxPPG
1. Prologue

**This door isn't closed yet:**

**Prologue:**

* * *

_He, mojo jojo was satisfied, he had all confidence, he was one hundred and ten percent sure that his Children the Rowdyruff boys, had finally defeated the Powerpuffs. The ape sat on his couch in deep thought and content, it was a great day indeed. With the combined efforts of both 'Him' and their children, the powerpuffs would meet a fitting end. His small volcano layer no longer needed now. Which left one thing to do; to gain complete control of the world and get rid of a certain demon.._

_"It's done, Mojo.", his eyes laid peacefully as he registered the words, his eldest son and leader of the team had spoken._

_"You have defeated the Powerpuff girls?", Spoke the monkey, a small smirk creeping on his features._

_"Yes, father.", came Brick the 12 year old leader of the Rowdyruff boys._

_"They're dead?", he asked in confirmation._

_"We blew them into a million microbic pieces.",_

_Mojo felt a chuckle emanating from his chest, the first obstacle was out of the way which only left one more hindrance._

_"Spectacular boys..", he praised them, "We're completing out destiny, theres only one thing left, my children.", the three boys remained quiet._

_"We need to get rid of that other parent of yours..", Mojo watched as Brick's Crimsion red eyes narrowed, Dangerously._

_"You.. Want us to kill Mother?", he asked questionably._

_This question angered the genius monkey "Did I stutter? I thought you were the smart one..But maybe I was miss lead.",_

_The other two Ruffs, also narrowed their eyes in response._

_"It just seems unnecessary, can't you both work together, as one force?",_

_Mojo shook his head "You're still naive. The New world order, when we take over this planet can only have one ruler, one absolute monarchy!", anger was present in his voice as he spoke. "You need to understand, your 'mother' is weak in comparison, not fit to rule. A threat, and we have to eliminate all threats!",_

_To Mojo's annoyance the boys remained silent, their eyes blank as they starred ahead in the distance. "You're going to kill your mother, you understand? Be-", he stopped suddenly when a dark void presence possessed the room._

_"So you're plotting to betray me already? Hmm..", a creepy feminine like voice sent chills down Mojo's spine, no 'Him', not now. Mojo's eyes switched between 'Him' and his children.. He had been caught red handed.. He couldn't deny it, it was too late.. There before him stood the Demon, Him._

_He gazed at the Ruff's all of which seemed to be perplexed."Children, listen to me, I created you.. I gave you life, I was there from day one..", He stood up and approached the Ruffs. "Your father loves you and wants the best for you, and the best right now is to Kill 'Him'!",_

_Brick the leader of the children closed his eyes in thought, Mojo seeing as the other two had confused expressions, realized at the end of the day it was Brick's decision that only counted. In the end they'd listen to Brick's orders, their leader! He needed to persuade Brick._

_"Boys, don't forget who gave you the power to defeat those disgusting Powerpuffs?", 'Him's sweet yet sinister voice spoke._

_"But who devised the perfect plan, action and time to do so?", Spat Mojo, his eyes looking into that of his eldest creation._

_Brick remained motionless, his eyes still closed._

_"I made you better!",_

_"I gave you life!", the monkey couldn't loose._

_Mojo unleashed a hidden weapon from his pockets, a small hand lazer. He pointed it at 'Him'. "Either you Kill 'Him', or I will children.. This is new technology, specifically made to dissolve unholy beings! He'll become nothing but dust.", he pointed the laser at the demon, who only smiled in response. This angered the monkey, it wasn't taking him seriously! "Remember this was your choice!", he yelled aggressively, his inner ape coming to surface, as his fingers came lethally close to pulling the trigger. His mind was made, he'd have to take action into his own hands!_

_His body became stiff with shock, a sharp hot pain shot through his chest, as realization hit the monkey. He coughed up blood as he fell onto his back, his hands gripping the wound._

_"Ho- How dare you?", he gargles out a few pools of blood as Brick approached their father. "You know, we never wanted it to be this way, but you took it way too far. You and Mom would have defiantly been an unstoppable force, but your actions lead us to this.", Brick paused before looking at 'Him'. "Kill Him..", ordered their Mother, Mojo looking on in pain, and distraught. Mojo blinked as his eyes become heavy, knowing that the end was near._

_"Yes Mother..", replied Brick, his hands glowed a vivid red, the monkey simply statrred on in agony. He'd say he expected this, but that'd be a lie. _

_That Crimsion bolt of energy was the last thing Mojo saw before a Crimson blast, speeding faster than any bullet impaled his body. His eyes widened, as more blood found it's way through his mouth. He knew it had pierced a lung, considering that he found it ever so hard to breath, his body jerked up from the ground as he gasped in an attempt to fill his lungs with precious oxygen. But it was in vain, the damage had ultimately been done. The ape gave one last determined, yet weak jerk before he felt his consciousness begin to fail, and soon after only darkness remained. _

* * *

_Sirens__ blazed through out the city. The destruction left from the enormous battle was one never seen in the large city to date, this was surprising considering the amount of villains, monsters and beings that favor targeting this area. The results of said bad were just as destructive as the damage, oh by all means the city could be rebuilt, however..._

_The girls, the protectors of the city had been defeated._

_The only remains of the once super powered beings, being a small tattered bow, that lay lowly in the pavement._

_"It's over..", spoke a soft sinister voice._

* * *

***And here's the prologue to my new fanfic, this should be a good one guys :P**


	2. Confusing God with the Devil

**This door isn't closed yet:**

**Chapter One: Confusing God with the Devil.**

* * *

From_ that moment, that glorious historical moment, Him knew he had succeeded. The Devil himself had defeated the greatest hinderance in his goal of world domination since he obtained total control over hell. All thanks to the three boys before him. His demonic eyes gazed into those of his children before gazing menacingly down at the lifeless body of the poor monkey. Smile prone on his face while doing so._

_"You did well Brick, you did what was right...Those that are physically weak, do not deserve a place in this Existence." he pointed a claw towards the lifeless monkey laying in a pool of blood. "Same goes for those morally weak..We on the other hand are neither. However, unfortunately for the disgusting inhabitance of this city they are both.",_

_He skipped happily towards a near by windows his eyes gazing out upon the city Of TownsVille. "Destroy it all..", Him said softly, a chuckle brewing._

_"It all?", Brick's voice inquired from behind the demon. He snapped a sinister claw "The whole entire city, my boy!" He sang, chuckling almost inaudibly to himself. "The city will be destroyed anyway with it's precious Powerpuffs out of the way, why not speed up the process?", Him never turned to face the boys but he could sense the smiles on their young vibrant faces. That was what he loved, their satisfaction with destruction, their lack of moral understanding and their obedience. They were perfect for manipulation, and manipulate them he will._

* * *

*_Five years later:_

She refused to leave him alone!

From the moment Brick first met her it became apparent that they were similar. It was undeniable they being each others respective counter part it only seemed reasonable. Oh she was smart, brave, intelligent and in a way arrogant. All those described him for the most part. And he absolutely hated her for being like him, it made him envious, it drove his rage and gave him a reason to 'cause destruction. Yes all for her! His authority was tested, she dared defile him. Mocked..HIM, Brick Jojo. And she did it on an on going basis, seeing as his boys never seemed to gain the edge on those power puffs. Their 'heroic' acts stopping their 'evil' deeds. But in the end, their actions kept the world from reaching it's full potential, those putts and their red bowed leader, were the one and only hinderance in their plans for total peace, Because at the end of the day they the Rowdyruffs despite their destruction, despite their rather vulgar actions, they were doing the right thing for the damned planet. The people just didn't understand

Brick rubbed his temples in an attempt to sooth his on coming head ache. He and his boys had defeated the puffs, they had beaten them within an inch of their lives, years of preparing and the perfect plan being executing all contributing to their victory. However, they were still alive.. When they neared the end of the great battle, that left the city scarred. The bitches weren't even dead. His brothers and Brick had beaten, abused and tortured the puffs, but they never killed them. As in they never exactly saw the life drain from the trio. One could only assume they were dead, they threw them into the damn ocean, if anything they drowned!

His eyes closed, the pain of his head ache worsening. He quickly pressed the com-link on his wrist and spoke.

"Robin, can you come here please I need you, and bring a bottle of aspirin.",

"I'll be right up there .", came the reply.

He lay his head back into his pillow pain, she..they may still be out there..

The double doors to his rather large bed room open revealing a long brown haired girl with beautiful blue eyes, his age with a glass of water and bottle of aspirin.

"Migraines again?",

"Yes, they're becoming much more frequent and much more aggressive, rather painful even for a super human such as myself",

His hands clutches into a fist.

"You're probably just stressed out and although I know running an empire isn't exactly easy, but I suggest you try an relax yourself.",

She approached his bed placing the water on the nightstand and giving him the bottle of aspirin.

"Neither seem to be easy, I just have a lot on my mind right now.", he reach out towards the aspirin and took two tablets, before forcing them down with the water.

"You think too much, you really need a vacation.", she smiled sincerely at the Ruff.

He began to laugh, the pain already subsiding. "I wish it were that simple..", Brick removed himself from his bed, clad in only pajama pants, shirtless and revealing his bare chest.

"Of course it isn't , but anyways now that I'm here I might as well give you your schedule for the day.",

More bull shit and stress for the busy teenage leader of the Rowdyruffs, and speaking of Rowdyruffs.

"Where are my brothers, Robin?", he inquired bluntly, changing the subject.

Brown eye lashes blinked over blue eyes. She spoke "Well, -..",

"Drop formalities, I think we're past that, I consider you a friend Robin.",

The girl cleared her throat correcting herself "...-Brick, Butch should be returning from putting down that small rebellion that took place in East-Germany. Their were minor casualties on our side, major on the Rebellions side, and none of which were civilians. All Rebels will be tried for treason against the great empire.",

Brick continued to stand still as he received more information "Estimated time of arrival?",

Robin shook her head uncertain "Not entirely sure, he usually takes his time after situations like this.",

The amber haired teen chuckled "Knowing him he's probably out who knows where, doing who knows what..But, What about Boomer?",

"Boomer? Well, same as always.", she spoke a bit mote nonchalant than earlier.

He shook his head.. "Lazy bastard.",

Brick walked away from the girl his arms raising up towards the sky stretching.

"Sir- eh.. Brick, we still need to discuss your schdul-",

"Forget it for now, I need to go see 'Him'",

* * *

Butch's self esteem was at an all time High! Between taking out entire rebel armies single handily, seducing foreign females, and having authority over literally everyone. He loved it for the most part. The partying, doing what ever the fuck he feels right and easily slaughtering rebels who dare try and stop their method of world peace. Yeah that was pretty awesome, and he loved it! But it was times like this, when Butch felt his most mighty, and the most masculine does he feel the need for a challenge. Yes, a challenge! Someone with a reasonable amount of strength that he could actually say made him break a sweat. But unfortunately there was no one..

Sure, there was Brick. But he was way to busy majority of the time so he'd always decline a 'spar' with the Rowdyruff powerhouse. And there was Boomer.. The disappointment himself. The pussy little fucker couldn't stand seven seconds with the raven haired teen let alone make Butch sweat. And despite all of Butch's attempts to make the blond bitch into a man, he still turned out to be a little pussy bitch.

Still, he needed something, anything that could prove to be exciting. Anything that could help..complete his existence. He wished that the Powerpuffs could some how miraculously reappear.

* * *

***Here's the second installment of 'this door isn't closed yet' and personally I feel like this is going to be very difficult to write. I rewrote this one chapter about 10 times, and I honestly still don't like how it turned out but that's just my opinion. Although I guess it's presentable enough to post on. But anyways, I do hope you guys enjoyed how it turned out.. If not just state so in a review.**

***Thanks!**


	3. A new threat?

**This door isn't closed yet:**

**Chapter Two: A new threat?**

* * *

Brick walked into the office opening the doors with more force than usual. It wasn't that he was upset or pissed off it was more on the lines of irritated. This irritation of course wasn't towards his mother, no by all means it was much more complex and he wouldn't use it as a scapegoat.

Brick approached the desk. The Devil by all means was an interesting creature, it sat almost in a dormant motionless state, almost as if it were dead or had no idea Brick was Present, but of course 'him' did, 'Him' always knew. His rabbit red eyes connected with it's demonic ones.

"What seems to be the matter Brick, honey? You know I'm very busy.", 'Him' suddenly came out of that motionless state. A large creepy like grin gracing his red demonic features.

Brick paused, and for a moment he wondered if he should truly bring up his thoughts on the Powerpuff girls. He quickly decided against it, knowing all to well it would anger the powerful demon. And though this is self explanatory no one wants an angry Devil on their back. He soon found his audience with 'Him' absolutely meaningless...and that was an issue seeing as 'him' hated to waste time.

"The rather small rebellion in Germany has been dealt with accordingly.",

The demon lifted a long feminine like leg into the air before resting it on his desk. "Oh, You sent Butch then?",

"Correct..",

A small chuckle escaped the demon "Was he ruthless?",

"From what I heard, the casualties on the low life's side were quite devastating",

The red demon snapped his claws in glee "Oh it must of been marvelous..", he sang.. Before reaching a claw and touching Brick's forehead with it. The abnormal behavior caused Brick to raise an eyebrow questionably at his mother.

"That's not the only thing on your mind now is it?",

He retracted his claw, successfully removing it from Brick's forehead, to his relief.

"Yes, you've come to me for something else, hmm?",

He cursed 'Him's' ability to catch onto things. He cursed his irrational action, he should have thought before coming here. He also cursed Him's insane way of thinking. Did the demon some how know? He didn't know if they were dead, and did 'Him' know this truth? Fuck. He could only assume 'Him' knew. With this in mind he'd have to do what he had perfected long ago. Lie.

"Well...-", before he could begin explain his mother cut him off.

"It's about a girl isn't it?",

There was a pause. Brick's eyes blink almost dumbfound, before regaining his composure. "Yes, a girl.. I sort of need advice and I had no idea who to turn to.",

"Ahh.", he said happily "I always thought you were rather good with those of your opposite gender.",

Brick shook his head in an attempt to keep the fib going.

"Yeah well this girl is sort of.. Different, I don't understand how she thinks.", The fire haired teenager lied.

"Just threaten her that should work, you are my son after all.",

He shook his head "No, I'd rather actually have her like me.",

"Well, Mommy could always make her fall head over hills for you.", It's claws clasped together happily, most likely at the thought of manipulating someone's emotions.

"No need for that, I think I'll just be going now-", he responded before quickly attempting to leave the office, only to be stopped by a sinister claw it landed on the teens lips preventing him from speaking.

"Shh..shh..shh, let mommy help you.", From that moment Brick knew he had made a terrible terrible mistake. Clearly Brick needed improvement on his story telling skills..

"Mitch, get in here! I need that good parenting Book!", the demon sung loudly. "Oh and the teen relationship magazines...All of them..",

* * *

Butch's hands crash dangerously into the mans throat, as he wrapped a rather large right hand around it lifting said person effortlessly into the air.

"You really thought that a mere knife would do me in, are you fucking stupid?",the bulky teen clad in green asked, the unfortunate soldier in his grasp. His anger was easily visible as the other men began to gather around the two.

"I thought you were loyal, but obviously you're just a traitorous prick. So, why, why'd you try such desperate attempt at taking my life, knowing full well of my abilities?",

The man gasped for air eyes becoming heavy with pain, Butch didn't ease up on his grip, if this man of whom he used to trust, truly valued his life he'd tell everything.

"I promise you, you WILL NOT live to see another fucking day if you don't fucking start talking!", the man began clawing at the super human teenager's hand in a feeble attempt at releasing himself from the raven haired Ruff's grasp.

It was in vain of course, Butch was on a whole different level from the man.

To his disappointment the former soldier -as far as he's concerned.- remained silent. This man was loyal to an unjust cause, and for that he needed to be punished, what ever that unjust cause may be. However first it was imperative that Butch gained as much information as possible.

"You might want to consider talking, and make it easier on not only me but yourself..",the man kicked Butch relentlessly in the chest. "..because I'm not letting to anytime soon.",

"Someone..", he breathed out..before stopping suddenly.

"Go on..", The teen ordered..

"...is giving out...information from.. the palace...",

"Information?", he asked the man his temper getting the best of him, Butch threw the man across the room. "Don't tell me you're one of them...One of those maggots!",

The man began gasping for precious amounts of oxygen, his chest heaving from the experience. "Believe what you want.", he said quickly trying to catch his breath..

Butch's eyes narrowed, how dare this scum talk like that "This air craft holds about 25 traitors, that is the maximum capacity allowed by the law, if I don't get anymore information I won't hesitate to kill you where you lay, so if I were you I'd start talking!",

The man laughed through breaths "My...life is...insignificant...to our ..cause..",

His anger began to intensify. "What cause!?", his hands clutched gazing at the man on the floor. "Do you mean that pitiful excuse for a rebellion?",

The man smiled through a pained expression "Wo- wouldn't you... like to know?",

Two red lasers shot through the former soldiers chest successfully sealing his fate. The traitor instantly coughed up a large sum of blood, before his body became motionless. Blood seeped out in what seemed to be gallons from the man's wounds

His crew gazed on at their former ally, and to think he trusted this man.. He trusted them! His fists clutched, he couldn't trust any of them now! He needed to tell Brick everything, they were more organized than they first presumed. His eyes shot between his men and the dead body..

"When we get back home, everyone here is getting interrogated, and if I find out any of you are low life traitor scum, I'll kill you personally with my bare hands!", he declared bluntly. His men gazed on in fear before all replying with a "Yes sir!",

Butch trotted off towards his courters, and despite the predicament, Butch couldn't help but smile. This could possible prove to be the longing he's waited for...

* * *

Leaving 'Him's' office Brick felt more awkward than ever. Mainly because his mother was as unpredictable as she was crazy, and yes she was extremely unpredictable. He had many questions like; why did 'Him' collect so many teen magazines? But he chose to ignore those questions there were more pressing matters.

"Mr-..Brick!", the loud voice of the brown haired girl Robin shook him from his thoughts.

He turned to face her "Robin..",

"Butch wishes for you to call him, he has important information and he'll only share with you.",

That was weird, Butch was usually rather independent. He nodded silently, a serious expression taking over. It was abnormal of Butch to call Brick at all let alone for something important, so the news from Robin alarmed him. The ruff leader walked away before quickly pressing His com-link.

"Butch, what do we need to talk about?", he spoke into it, as he passed through the palace. The red haired teen didn't go unnoticed by the staff, his presence alone sent chills down his subjects, each one who dared to look him in the eye did so only before bowing in utmost respect. They feared him and his brothers, form their history of being rather violent. They were different now, but that didn't change how the people viewed them. Brick usually just shrugged their opinions off, he could care less.

"Yo, Brick I think some serous shit is about to go down.", The masculine voice of the toughest and most vulgar Ruff spoke from the other line.

Serious shit?...Could it be?

The image of a twelve year old orange haired, pink eyed puff flashed through his head, his fists clutched at the thought, he hated it when he thought of her. She was dead and that was the end of it, there was no way she could possibly be resurrected.

"What ya mean?", came the leaders reply, choosing to keep his composure and not make any false preconceptions.

"I'll tell you when I get back home, but we seriously need to interrogate every single damn one of our soldiers.",

"Wait, wait..why what happened?", he question genially concerned about the situation.

"I told you, I'll tell you when I get back home, but for now keep a keen eye on those around you.", the com-link went silent after that, Brick walked into to large royal prince like room. He was confused, and didn't exactly know what was going on.

Nonetheless this was unlike Butch, Butch never called him for shit. So taking this into consideration and knowing his brother's personality and also taking into account the way in which Butch was acting, something big had happened while he was out.

Maybe...It was her..

* * *

_*Five years earlier:_

_A barrage of fists between blinding red and pink lights flashed throughout the city of Townsville. Only those with keen unnatural eyes could pick up on their fast based movements. The battle raging on in the atmosphere had no barriers, no bonds, and no boundaries! The destruction that had been caused throughout the course of it was acceptably terrifying. _

_And oh was it far from coming to a close! A heavy fist finally broke out of the barrage of fists and the series of blocks and successfully hit one of the super humans. He starred on as she fell into the asphalt creating a rather large crater in her way._

_"Come on Red, don't tell me that's all ya got.", he taunted the girl his facial expression in a large smug smirk. His hands crossed as he floated nonchalantly successfully showing his arrogance. In a flash of blinding pink the girl had lodged her fists into the 12 year old boys stomach. He coughed off spit and blood at the impacts, she created distance between them before speaking "Funny you said that, 'cause I was about to ask you the same thing!",_

_Brick's eyes started dangerously at her, he wiped the blood from his chin. "Hmph, trust me this is only a mere fraction of what I'm capable of.",_

_The two super beings rushed at each other with speed unrivaled by anything nature could have possibly produce. They clashed, sending shock waves through out the city and a blinding light mixture of pink and red._

_This battle would be their last, a fight to the death essentially. And there could only be one victor._

* * *

*** Here were are a new chapter, yay! :D I really hope it was up to you guy's standards and also that it's not so confusing. Please leave feed back and possible suggests.**

***Thank you!**


	4. More with the paranoia

**This door isn't closed yet:**

**Chapter Three: More with the paranoia**

* * *

Crimson eyes gazed into the afternoon sky, it was beautiful days like this that reminded the Ruff genius of that turning point in history. He shook his head removing those memories from his head. He needed to keep a straight body and mind, it was important to deal with this dilemma, and resolve it accordingly. Butch's signature air craft transport came into view, his eyes made contact with the ship. It was rather large he supposed it to carry more than 50 men, all of which being loyal to the empire, the The rest, of which he assumed to be roughly a hundred were prisoners. Scum of the world, they were the low of the low.. Hell, Brick refused to even consider those scum men. They were nothing more, everything less if possible..Scum.

The ship under Butch's command Began to descend towards the royal palace's platform. Royal soldiers clad in all black and armed sith deadly assualt rifles stood at attention, as still as a rock and as dicipline as an ancient samurai. They were as deadly as they were organized, Brick made sure of this of course.

The ship finally touched down on the palace's rarely used landing platform, the air craft kicking up dust and air as it landed, immediately following it's landing the royals troops algined themselves perpendicular that of the ship's entrance in a row of two soldiers so that each soldier was parallel accordingly. Brick walked slowly through the middle hands in pocket as he nonchalantly walked towards the ship's entrance.

Despite the situation Brick couldn't get it out of his head.. on the outside the leader seemed rather cool and collected, however do not be fooled. The orange haired Ruff with his signature red baseball cap was far from calm or collective. His mind was running wild with paranoia. He couldn't get the possibility.. The small chance that even after all these years those puffs, those disgusting puffs the only hinderance in their plans, could despite the events that took place years ago, in fact still be alive! He was relieved that his head ache had subsided, otherwise he probably wouldn't be able to bare the mental stress.. Brick was loosing his shit.

The doors to the round air craft opened slowly, the sound stealing Brick away from his thoughts. Slowly walked out a rather irritated looking Butch.

"Yeah, I kind of killed someone in there..so yeah..Clean that shit up...", the green Ruff ordered the first royal soldier he spotted. The indvidual soldier looked to Brick for confirmation who of which nodded.

"Also, I want every single one of those fuckers, our men or not interrogated!.", the 6 foot 4 tall ruff greated the red leader, Brick noting the weird look in his eyes. The leader could identify it exactly, albeit it looked to be.. excitement?

"Alright Butch, tell me what the the hell is going on.", He spoke smoothly trying to approch the situation as professional as possible.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure myself.", he began as they stopped outside their Blond haired brothers double doored room.

Butch crossed his arms before continuing "But, I killed a soldier..-No...A traitor, who'm of which attempted to take my life...",

The ruff clad in red sighed. "A traitor?",

"Yes a traitor, he was talking ridiculousness, he spoke something about 'their cause and how it was more important than his own life, it was just pitiful. I almost vomited!",

"'Their cause'?", he repeated Butch's statement.

"Yes their cause. They being the rebellion, I'm guessing. And if I'm correct they're much more organized than we thought.", his voice was filled with irritation. "Trust no one Brick, they have a spy lurking in the palace. Someone's leaking information..",

"A spy?", it almost seemed like a movie. "What makes you so sure?",

Butch shook his head "The fucker told me before I crushed his throat.",

Brick closed his eyes, there was no way that anyone could be stealing their information. There was no way that a spy could get into this palace, right? It was the most secure building in the world. That explained itself essentially.. But the thought thought of someone sneaking behind their backs, creeping past them everyday, week, month, and possibly yeah,with the three unaware of their true intentions ticked the Rowdyruff leader off. He didn't want to believe it, but the small chance that someone had gotten past their security despite all their safety measures, was a chance too many. He'll need more evidence before taking things to the maximum, but until then they'll check all systems, files, and do background checks on everyone working in the palace.

The resistance..the rebellion, they were organized..His hands clutched into fists. They'd need some sort type of leader to get organization of this level. A strategist, someone intelligent, someone like Brick..The image of that pink eyed puff invaded his mind again.

"I want background checks, security improvements, change of guard schedules, a review of the camera systems and everyone working for this palace interrogated!", he flicked every word off his tongue in anger. Butch raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of attitude but chose to ignore it.

"We'll demolish this damn rebellion or what ever the fuck this is swiftly and professionally. Nothing will ruin our goals.", the words were more of a prediction than anything else, Brick's obvious anger rising.",

"We should tell Mom?", Butch suggest only to receive a shake of the head from Brick.

"No, we'll handle this ourselves.. let's wake our lazy bastard of a brother up.",

* * *

_*Five years earlier _

_Blossom ran through the back streets of Townsville, breath heavy, and her body injured. Her battle with Brick had taken a major turn for the worse on the puff's part. His stamina and strength had increased considerately since their last meeting all those years ago, while she became slow and tired, he remained relentless and fast. Seeing this she only found it necessary to bail, she needed to recover and plan a new attack. She needed to get to her sisters and-_

_"Come on red! I was just getting wormed, don't tell me that was all ya got!", the sinister yells of the twelve year old boy ringing into he ears from above. He couldn't find see her. Her heart beat radically, she need to get somewhere safe 'til she was fully recovered. She sat down on the dirty floor next to a trash canister, she couldn't allow him to see her._

_A small red concentrated orb of energy began to form into his hands, only evil intent could come from that. His mouth was expressed into a smirk. "Well Red, If you're out there, just know.. This. Is. Your. Fault.",_

_Blossom's eyes widen in realization of his works.. 'This. Is. Your. Fault.' No.._

_A loud explosion sounded off in the distance, a red light shining throughout the city as a large wind blew past the puff. Small fragments fell around her, liquid spilled from her pink eyes._

_"I'm sorry..", she muttered her hands clutching into a fist._

_"This rest of the city is in your hands Red...It's your choice.", _

* * *

(*) (*)

Butch barged through the double doors of the blond bastards room. His green eyes pierced through the darkness of the room, Brick following behind slowly. There were two figures in the bed, one of which being a Boomer and the other figure being a female, who Butch couldn't care to remember her name.

She gazed at Butch and his brother, shock and embarrassment.

"You..", he pointed "Out. Now.", the girl who he now realized to have blue hair, grabbed her things her body still bare and rushed towards the near bathroom. Butch flashed in front of the girl, blocking the restroom exit.

"No, when I said out, I meant now...", the girl hesitated for a second before leaving without question. "Good girl..",

"Boomer... Boomer.. wake up, idiot.", An impassive Brick shook boomer in an attempt to wake him, his eyes shut in deep sleep. Boomer was always a deep and a long sleeper, he could sleep through a riot if possible. The irritating fact of the matter was that simple shakes wouldn't wake this beauty up.

Butch approached the bed. "Brick, let me wake the idiot.", the leader stepped back leaving Butch to try his method. He'd defiantly feel this, a small smirk pressed on features. He cracked his knuckles..

SMACK! The sound of Butch's heavy super human palms coming into contact with Boomer's face echoed through the palace beyond.

"A little too drastic if you ask me, baby brother.", Brick spoke simultaneously as Boomer jerked forward faster than a speeding rocket. He felt his face a red bruise forming where Butch's hand respectively connected with his face. "What the hell was that for?", the blond asked stupid like.

"Are you wearing boxers under those blankets?", the raven haired ruff inquired, ignoring Boomer's question.

"Yeaaah, wh-...", Boomer's question was cut off as Butch rather aggressively grabbed the blond ruff by the arm and dragged him out of the the room. Boomer grunted in protest. "We have business to attend to, just shut the hell up 'til we get to the security room.",

Brick followed behind, seemingly to be in deep thought, his face unreadable.

Unfortunately for the Rowdyruff boys, a small flame in which no one could possibly contain was slowly burning into an inferno.

* * *

Long brown hair swayed in the wind. The palace was large and heavily guarded, it was imperative that she leave quickly and return before anyone noticed her departure. The Girl had just exited the large double gates of the royal place allowing her to enter the empty, yet clean streets of Himsville.

The girl moved swiftly away from the palace and into the empty afternoon streets. Construction of new buildings being the only sound to greet the girl as she quickly began to pick up her speed. If they discovered her true intentions, then she would ultimately be killed. She couldn't allow such a thing to happen, she had too much important information. It would be a matter of time before they realized the hacking of the system, but by then it'd be too late she was already long gone.

The girl turned into a small dark alley way, her blue eyes shinning through the darkness. She searched for... Her.

The brown haired girl gazed down at her watch, it read 1:25PM. She wasn't late, in fact that was a minute earlier than their actual planned time, so where was-

"It's been a long time, Robin.", spoke a mysterious feminine voice.

* * *

_***There we go, finally got this chapter out of the way. I hope it's up to you guys standards. I promise that the next chapter will be exciting and we'll defiantly see what Robins been up ****to.**_

_***Anyways, review, state my flaws, and all that good stuff :p**_


	5. Change

**This door isn't closed yet:**

**Chapter Five: Change**

* * *

Royal blue eye glared furiously at the tall Ruff in green attired, the anger imminent in his facial expression. He sat almost fidgeting at a small computer desk, of which controlled all security systems.

"You woke me up from my beautiful dream, kicked my special guest out of 'my' room and then you dragged me out of 'my' bed for a false alarm?", his head slammed against the keyboard in frustration.

"Shut up you lazy fuck, it was a precaution, maybe he wasn't able to steal any information..yet.",

"He?", he lifted his head from the keyboard.

"He or She.", Brick corrected before seemingly dozing off into his own thoughts.

Boomer in genuine confusion "She?",

His two brothers didn't seem to hear him despite them only being feet away from the computer.

"We'll have to keep looking into this...Boomer could you check for any flaws in the system, maybe a security breach?", The Ruff leader crossed his arms as gazing deeply at the blond. Boomer noticed some to be off about his elder brother, but quickly dismissed it as his imagination.

"It wouldn't make a different if I did a triple check..",

"Why not?!", demanded Butch slamming a fist into a near by concrete wall successfully leaving a small hole into it.

"...because one,the security system is full proof; I set it up myself, might I remind you. Two, if there were any changes made to the system I was instantly know due to the info logs, three the camera records show no type of disturbance to this area..", Boomer explained.

"Like Butch said earlier, maybe no information was taken.",

Taken?

"I'm confused, I thought you said someone hacked into the system.",

"So we thought..", answer a calm orange haired ruff, before stepping out of the room. Boomer quickly got up out of his seat and rushed towards the leader. He was done with Being oblivious. He grabbed the collar of Brick's shirt rather roughly... "What's going on, stop leaving me in the dark!", Boomer watched Brick's eyes widen for a second before returning to his natural cool expression.

"Way to fucking over-react.", he could Butch say from a distance.

Brick pushed the blond rather roughly away from his persona, Boomer stumbled a bit before recovering onto his feet. The Rowdyruff lead sighed. "We suspect there theirs a spy in the palace stealing information for a rebellion. The only real evidence we had Butch killed so we're just going off of speculation.",

"I had a good reason, too!", pouted the forest green Ruff.

"That's why you wanted me to check if there was a breach and or any suspicious activity?", he inquired, he took noted of how serious his brothers taking the situation.

Brick nodded confirming his question.

"But like I said, I set this system up myself. It is the most advance security system in the world, no one would leak information without me knowing.", the blond tried to assure his eldest brother, but he just seemed a bit off today. He was more serious than usual, and that was saying something considering who Brick was. Stress maybe?

"I hope you're right Boom, but let's get to the interrogation room. Find out some answers our self.", the Crimsion red orbed leader began to make his way towards the exit, Boomer nodded before following.

"Well, time to beat some answers out of those bastards.", The jet black haired Ruff sang happily. The three Ruffs exited the security room, not aware of the changes that'll take place in the next 48 hours.

* * *

Robin turned her head towards the figure who stood only feet away in the the darkness of the alley. Feminine features could be distinguished through the dark alley, and as she got closer she soon realized who it was.

"Princess!", Robin spoke to the Girl who had once tricked who to do bad, much of which she later on regretted. The girl changed over the years, for the greater good. It's literally been years since she'd seen or talked to the girl, seeing as she had been chosen as the perfect one to spy on the Rowdyruff leader himself.

"Were you able to get any information that would benefit us?", the tall beautiful ginger haired girl spoke. Robin shook her head "I was unable to hack into the security system, I need a bit more time to do so.", Princess nodded her head in understanding.

"It's only a matter of time before they realize our rebellion is larger than what we perceive it to be, and with those Ruffs we'll never be able to win a battle.", Robin explained to Princess.

"No worries, my daddy's greatest scientist are working on something that'll render those Ruffs useless.",

Robin widened her eyes, render them useless? "How so?", she asked in utter surprise.

"Nothing special, just something call antidote-X, it'll make those three normal humans like us, successfully turning the tides of the war.", she bragged, professionally.

"What about him?", she Inquired.

Princess smiled at this "You just keep trying to get more information, I'll worry about that.", Robin couldn't help but smile at her rather wealthy friend. Say what you want about the girl, but she has indeed changed.

* * *

The atmosphere was erie, sinister howls of the Devil itself could be heard. The office was dimly lit which only added to the eeriness. It's claws snapped with excitement a devilish grin dancing across it's face.

"When equipment becomes obsolete, it's only normal to replace it.", He spoke to three individual figures standing only feet beyond his desk. Evil sinister smirks were present on all three of their feminine faces. "Not before disposing of the said old equipment first, that is",

* * *

***Speeding this story up a tad bit, not exactly rushing it but I didn't want it to start getting boring, so here we are!**

***Please review.**


End file.
